Travesuras
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: Era un día común y corriente, los chicos se enfrentaban a una bruja problemática, al punto de la muerte, la bruja decidió hacer su ultima travesura y convirtió a Clary, Isabelle, Maia y...Magnus en niños de 5 años. Como lidiaran con eso Jace, Simón, Kyle y Alec? Podrán cuidar a 4 niños en plena edad de travesuras?. Volverán a la normalidad?
1. El hechizo de la bruja

**Travesura**

_Mi amor. Si te pido que me cuides_

_Lo haras?_

Summary; Era un día común y corriente, los chicos se enfrentaban a una bruja problemática, al punto de la muerte, la bruja decidió hacer su ultima travesura y convirtió a Clary, Isabelle, Maia y...Magnus en niños de 5 años. Como lidiaran con eso Jace, Simón, Kyle y Alec? Podrán cuidar a 4 niños en plena edad de travesuras?. Volverán a la normalidad?

Atención; Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece pero esta pequeña historia si. No al Lucro.

_**Para Isabel que aun cuando exaspero**_

_**Con mis fantasías tu siempre me comprendes.**_

_**Y terminas fantasiando conmigo. **_

30/Agosto/2012

* * *

Travesuras.

Capitulo #1

El hechizo de la bruja.

_Juguemos a las escondidas mi amor._

-Que clima tan extraño.- pensó Clary. Se froto los brazos en un vano intento de darse calor.

Su fino vestido negro no la protegía del intenso viento. Y es que hace tan solo media hora, antes de que saliera de su casa, el calor era insoportable y se había puesto un vestido negro, de mangas largas y que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, pero sorpresivamente el clima cambio espantosamente, el cielo se nubló y comenzaron horrendos vientos que helaban sus piernas desnudas.

-Vaya día para una cita con Jace.- pensó Clary enojada. La chica tomo entre sus dedos la cola de caballo que se había hecho y se la soltó en un desesperado intento de encontrar calor en su espalda, no funciono. Su cabello comenzó a elevarse y luego bajaba súbitamente, se elevaba y volvía a bajar. Clary rechino los dientes. Tomo su cabello entre sus manos tratando de evitar que se siguiera levantando, y volvió a sacar de su bolsa la liga que anteriormente llevaba.

-Ahhhhh-grito furiosa. Otra ola de viento la había sacudido solo que esta vez se había llevando consigo su liga.

Siguió caminando por varios minutos hasta que vislumbro el instituto Lightwood.

-Finalmente-pensó y soltó un lastimero suspiro. Se aproximo a la puerta, estuvo apunto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. Dos chicos salieron corriendo uno de ellos la había empujo y perdió el equilibrio, se balanceo sobre las escaleras tratando de sostenerse con algo. Perdió la batalla y finalmente cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. No llego.

Una fuerte mano se había posado en su cintura y la había jalado hacia el.

Clary abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos ojos dorados que reconoció al instante.

-Jace-susurro Clary. El chico sonrió divertido.

-Hola.- la miro de arriba abajo, mirando cada detalle de su novia.-Estas hermosa- finalmente dijo, ella se sonrojo ante el cumplido y avergonzada se alejo de el.

-Gracias-dijo. Se aliso nerviosamente el cabello. Entonces vio como estaba vestido. Llevaba el traje de cazador de sombras.

-Oh no,no para nada. Ni creas Jace Liwghtood que voy a salir así con tigo, por que estas vestido así?.- Ella estaba enojada, iban a un restaurante, no ha asesinar a alguien. Que iba a pensar la gente cuando lo viera todo vestido de negro. Incluso llevaba sus cuchillos!

Isabelle se acerco a ellos corriendo.

-Jace es hora de irnos-Su tono sonó asintió y me miro sonriendo.

-Hermosa no creo que hoy podamos ir al restaurante-fruncí el ceño enojada.

-Porque?-la sonrisa de Jace se ensancho.

-Al parecer una bruja se ha estado robando a los niños. Nos han mandado a detenerla.

-Porque sonríes? Se ha llevado a niños Jace. Es una asesina con niños.

-Tu crees? A mi me suena a que es pedofilia. Tu sabes, una mujer sola con niños.

-Eso es asqueroso Jace-Alec interrumpió la conversación.-Tenemos que irnos ya, Clary siento lo de tu cita pero esto es urgente. Jace tiene que venir.

-Esta bien, iré con ustedes.-dijo ella. Los dos miraron a Clary sorprendidos.

-No-Jace negó con la cabeza.-Tu no vas aun no estas preparada.

-Yo creo que si.-dijo Clary-Me enfrentado con peores cosas Jace, creo que puedo lidiar con esto.

-Yo la apoyo-Isabelle dijo asintiendo. Miro a Jace- Ella puede Jace.

-Jamás se ha enfrentado con una bruja.

-Bueno para eso estoy yo.- Magnus se encontraba de pie frente a ellos sonriendo. Clary se sobresalto asustada.-No asustes sin quieres no voy.- Magnus levanto los brazos divertido. Clary negó con la cabeza al ver su vestuario. Llevaba una capa morada con lentejuelas y su playera tenía una enorme M. Clary se imagino que por Madonna o incluso Magnus.

-Vamos a cazar una bruja Magnus no vamos a una pasarela de moda.- dijo Isabelle riendo.

-Ya es suficiente.- Alec hablo.- Tenemos que irnos y rápido.- todos asintieron y caminaron silenciosamente por las calles de Nueva York.

Pasaron al lado de un restaurante chino. Clary miro hacia adentro. Kyle y Maia se encontraban dentro sentados en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Clary se acerco a la ventana y toco con los nudillos, Maia se sobresalto y poso su mirada en ella. Abrió lo ojos sorprendida y movió la mano en señal de saludo.

Kyle se levanto seguido de Maia y se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Los dos chicos se acercaron a Clary.

-Hola-los saludo ella.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Kyle.

-Vamos a cazar brujas.-respondió una Clary sonriente.

-De hecho, una bruja.- Jace se había acercado hasta ellos. -Se apuntan?

Maia y Kyle se miraron y luego encogieron los hombros.

-Claro por que no.

* * *

-No creo Tanya eeeee tengo que irme- Simón trato de alejarse de la chica de cabellos frunció el ceño.

-Esta bien como quieras.- Se alejo de el rápidamente. Simón suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Estaba harto de la insistente Tanya, se lo había repetido varias veces, no quería salir con ella,. Tenía Novia!

Camino por el parque un buen rato hasta que escucho la voz de una joven tarareando. Llevaba en sus brazos un bultito. Parecía estar cubierto por una sabana delgada.

El bulto se movió y entonces comenzó a chillar.

-Mami, mami.- gritaba el pequeño niño.

-Calla- dijo la mujer. Y entonces pronuncio una frase en un lengua desconocida para Simón. El niño finalmente se quedo callado. Y pareció que donde debería estar su cabeza, la sabana se hundía, como si el niño hubiera desaparecido.

Simón se acerco rápidamente, tenía que comprobar que el niño estaba bien.

Entonces de la nada Alec embistió a Simón y lo tiro en el piso.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Maia y Kyle aparecieron entre los arboles del parque y rápidamente se acercaron a la mujer.

Jace se acerco a Clary y le susurro.

-Clary no creo que sea buena idea, mejor vete.- Ella lo miro feo. El levanto los brazos en señal de rendimiento.

Alec miro a Simón y le indico que se quedara quieto.

La mujer los miro primero sorprendida y luego asustada.

-Donde esta el niño?- Isabelle le pregunto. La mujer gruño y trato de escapar. Magnus ya estaba ahí, tapándole el paso.

-Magnus!-grito la mujer sorprendida- ayúdame estos niños quieren aniquilarme.

-Niños?- Jace repitió.

-La conoces?.-Pregunto Alec sospechoso.

Magnus sonrió.

-Hola Ruth. Supongo que hiciste algo malo.- Ruth frunció el ceño.

-Desde cuando eres justo Magnus. La ultima vez que te vi estabas...

-No creo que sea necesario decirlo.-dijo Magnus alarmado mirando a Alec.

-Como sea.-interrumpió Jace aburrido- Vamos al punto, vamos a detenerte, y evitaremos que les sigas robando la energía a los niños. - Entonces se lanzo hacia la bruja. Ruth grito alarmada y esquivo a Jace. Clary saco un cuchillo Serafín y se acerco también, Isabelle estiro su látigo y lo dirigió a Ruth. Magnus tomo a la bruja del cuello y la tiro en el suelo. Jace corrió hacia ellos, pero Clary fue mas rápida, se agacho al lado de Ruth y alzo su cuchillo, tomando impulso para encajarcelo directo al corazón como le había dicho Jace. Pero la bruja hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba. Lanzo un hechizo.

En ese momento ocurrieron cuatro cosas: Ruth pronuncio unas palabras extrañas.

Magnus se puso blanco.

Clary enterró el cuchillo.

Y entonces Alec grito.

Donde debería haber estado Clary su ropa yacía en el suelo. Sin la chica. Jace sorprendido miro hacia los lados, como esperando que Clary apareciera ahí. Pero entonces vio que Magnus, Isabelle y Maia tambien habían desaparecido e igualmente que con Clary sus ropas estaban ahí. Todos se miraron asustados. Entonces comenzaron a escuchar voces de niños.

-No vio nada!

-Mi he quedado ciega!

-No mi puedo mover!

-Quien apado las luces?

-Quiedo a mi mami!

Kyle jadeo. Entonces vieron que algo se movía en la ropa de cada uno de los desaparecidos.

Cada uno se fue acercando.

Jace a la de Clary, Simón a la de Isabelle, Alec a la de Magnus y Kyle a la de Maia.

Cuando cada uno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca patearon la ropa.

El bultito de Clary se movió. Y entonces una cabecita pelirroja salió del cuello del vestido.

-Oye soncho que te pasa- Jace salto hacia atrás sorprendido.

-Auch mi dolió-Una cabecita de cabellos negros salió de la ropa de Magnus.

-Pero chi no choy balón-La voz salió de una cabecita de cabellos cafés de la ropa de Maia.

-Vach a ver con mi mama.- Una cabecita de cabellos negros salió de la ropa de Isabelle.

Jace miro que una niña, pelirroja trataba de zafarse de el vestido negro de su novia desaparecida. Entonces la niñita lo miro. Jace jadeo sorprendió. Los ojos de la niña eran sorprendentemente iguales a los de Clary...a no ser que,,,

-Clary?- pregunto temeroso Jace.

-Hola Chace- la niñita saludo con su manita. Jace parpadeo varias veces como si se hubiera quedado tarado. -Mi ashas- La niñita pelirroja extendió los brazos. Cerrando y abriendo los dedos. Jace aun confundió se agacho y alzo a la niña. El vestido colgaba de sus pequeñas piernas y las mangas le quedaban largas y ocultaban sus manitas.

Jace la miro triste.

-Ay Clary, te dije que era mala idea que vinieras

La niña lo miro feo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, este es mi segundo Fanfic y seguramente pensaran (Por que si acabas de empezar con el otro haces esto?) pues diré que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de publicar este Fanfic. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.

Atte: Beth

P.D: Oh por dios se hacerca mi cumple!


	2. Endemoniadamente tierna

**Travesuras. **

Capitulo#2.

Endemoniadamente tierna.

**_Juguemos a las atrapadas mi amor._**

Clary estaba dormida en sus brazos, su cabecita la había colocado en su cuello y una de sus manitas estaba colgando.

-De niña es hermosa igual que después - pensó Jace. Su respiración era lenta y silenciosa, sus labios rosas emitían pequeñas burbujas de baba. Miro a los demás, cada uno venia cargando a un niño dormido. Kyle miraba a Maia como si fuera algo raro y no dejaba de picarle la mejilla y Maia movía su mamita tratando de volver a dormir y que Kyle la dejara en paz. Alec miraba a Magnus con curiosidad pues el niño parcia que emitia chispitas cada que se movia y era extremadamente gracioso pues cada que Magnus lo hacia, Alec emitía susurros como; -Ohhhh...Ahhh.

Simón miraba a Isabelle con cara de idiota y como hipnotizado. Jace pensó que esa era la misma mirada que tenía el cuando miraba a Clary. La niña suspiro y susurro su nombre, Jace sonrió encantado. Le encantaba su nombre en sus labios. Al llegar al instituto. Todos entraron silenciosamente. No habían hablado después de encontrar a los niños, se habían limitado a cargarlos y dirigirse al instituto. Por ese día no había nada que hacer. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho.

Al salir de elevador Alec susurro.

-Pueden tomar cualquier habitación que deseen.- Simón asintió y Kyle se limito a moverse por el pasillo hasta encontrar la primera puerta y entrar en ella.

Alec miro a Simón.

-Mas te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hermana.- Simón sonrió y negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de Isabelle.

Alec miro a Jace y luego a la Clary bebe, Alec río. Jace lo callo con la mirada.

-Es algo gracioso verte cargar un niño, no es algo que se vea diario.- Alec se dirigió a su habitación.

-Mira quien lo dice- susurro por lo bajo Jace. Camino por el pasillo con Clary en brazos. Llego a su habitación y la abrió. La niña seguía con el vestido, pero ahora lo llevaba como cobija. No tenía idea de que ponerle así que se limito a sacarle el vestido y ponerle una de de sus playeras a su alrededor. Metió a la niña en la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciando sus mechones pelirrojos. Ella seguía pronunciando su nombre, dulcemente y con cariño.

Jaca suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar que la niña era endemoniadamente tierna.

Frunció el ceño.

-Jace Lightwood no puede pensar así.-Se dijo a si mismo, entonces la niña susurro entre sueños.

-Chace... te Kelo.

Y Todo se fue al DEMONIO.

* * *

Cortito pero tierno A que no?

Primero que nada..

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y para las personas que siguen esta historia! También a los anónimos! No esperaba tanto Muchísimas gracias!

También quería hacer un anuncio; para los que siguen mi otra historia Holding on and letting go: siento no haber actualizado pero el 6to capitulo de verdad tenía que enorgullecerme y créanme lo logre! Lo subiré mañana en lo que checo los errores de ortografía.

También quería hablarles sobre mi One/Shot el cual no he podido subir, pues lo e estado perfeccionando y es que cambiaba la escena muchas veces, quería que fuera algo nuevo así que espero poder subirlo para el miércoles! Pase se por aquí! No olviden buscarlo como "Will do"

Dejen su Review.

Atte: Elizabeth Raven de Herodale!

P.D: Me muero viendo a Jamie caracterizando a Jace! Ohhhh que guapo!


	3. No hay ternura en un demonio

**Travesuras**.

Capitulo#3

No hay ternura en un demonio.

_**"Juguemos a la casita mi amor."**_

Este capitulo esta dedicado a la peli Morsterns Inc. Por hacerme reír y llorar y ponerme toda tierna cuando la veo!

Canto pala ti eta canshion, eta canshion ammm..

Por cierto, Isabel adoro cuando imitas a Buu.

* * *

Jace abrió los ojos pesadamente y

sacudió su cabeza tratando de despertar completamente.

-Maldición-susurro, su cuello estaba horrendamente adolorido. Movió varias veces su cabeza tratando de aligerar el dolor. Miro hacia alrededor, en su cama yacía la Clary bebe. Esta estaba enrollada en las sabanas y gruñía entre sueños. Jace se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, al salir voltio por ultima vez a ver a la niña, luego cerro la puerta. Camino por los pasillos y termino en la habitación de Alec, toco la puerta dos veces. Alec salió al instante, lucia ojeroso y preocupado.

-Que crees que debamos hacer?-

Le susurro Jace al ver que detrás de Alec, Magnus seguía dormido.

-Talvez podríamos preguntarle a Magnus. - dijo Alec.

-Estas bromeando? Alec, Magnus es un niño, estoy seguro que ni siquiera recuerda que es brujo.

-No es verdad, el sabe quien soy y estoy seguro que podría ayudar.

-Tal vez, pero no estoy seguro.- Jace se mordió el labio nervioso.-Que le diremos a sus padres?- Jace miro a Alec frunciendo el ceño. Alec lo contemplo confundido.

-Magnus no tiene papas- Jace lo miro exasperado.

-Me refiero a Jocelyn y a Maryse. Nos mataran.

-Deberíamos decirles no podemos hacer esto solos.

-Tal vez- Jace lo miro pensativo- iré a preparar a Clary, avisa a los demás.- se dio la vuelta y camino denuevo a su habitación.

Al llegar esta estaba aun dormida.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama y la sacudió levemente, Clary al instante abrió los ojos, se estiro y realizo un bostezo tan tierno que estuvo a punto de abrazarla y agarrarle sus cachetitos. Parecía una pequeña gatita.

-Clary es hora de irnos.- la niña lo miro confundida- te voy a llevar con tus Padres.- Clary comenzó a negar con la cabeza y luego se paro de golpe y corrió hasta la esquina de la habitación con torpeza gracias al vestido que aun se enredaba a ella.

-Vamos Clary, ven aquí-dijo acercándose pero esta negó de nuevo y levanto sus bracitos en tono de protesta.

-Vamos Clary, tenemos que llevarlos a sus padres.

-No te pueles deslacer de mi Chace, porfis Chace no me hagash eto, no ves que choy muy tiena. -Agrando los ojos e hizo un pucherito. Jace sonrió.

-No hay ternura en un demonio Clary.- La niña lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego le saco la lengua.

Jace miro a la niña atentamente considerando que quedarse con la niña podria ser una opcion y no seria tan malo o no? Ok...la cosa se estaba poniendo peligrosa.

* * *

Review? Por amor de dios dejen uno! Vivo por ellos.

Se que me he tardado pero he tenido examen tras examen y luego llego la depresión jeje.

Los invito a que pasen por mis otros fics de Cazadores de sombras;

Holding on and letting go y Will do. Pasen por ahí.

Ya vieron el trailer? Ahh he muerto viendo a Jace...es tan lindo :3 ohhhh

Review?


	4. Piensaaapiensaaa!

**Travesuras.**

Capítulo #4

**Piensaaa...piensaaa! **

_**"Juguemos al doctor, mi amor."**_

Para los Guest, tan agresivos :( jaja no es cierto, me encantan que me presionen. Es tan lindo :3

Jace, Alec, Simon y Jordán se miraban atentamente esperando que a alguno se les ocurriera algo. Estaban en la sala y enfrente de ellos (en el suelo) estaban sentados Clary,Magnus, Isabelle y Maia.

Los minutos pasaban y a ninguno se les ocurría algo.

La pequeña Isabelle por su parte no dejaba de darle pequeños empujoncitos a Maia con su hombro y Maia pronto estuvo fastidiada. Isabelle le dio un empujón mas fuerte logrando que Maia callera de lado. Maia se levanto furiosa al igual que Isabelle y comenzaron empujarse.

Clary en un intento de aligerar las cosas se interpuso entre las dos pero fue aventada por un empujón de Isabelle logrando que la pequeña pelirroja cayera hacia atrás.

-Wuaaaaa!-Clary comenzó a llorar, alto. Magnus corrió hacia ella y le tapo lo boca para que dejara de gritar pero Clary saco su lengua y babeo la mano del niño y este comenzó a llorar también.

-Clady me a babisnado...Clady me a babisnado...Clady me a babisnado.- gritaba el pequeño niño y Clary que estaba su lado también comenzó a gritar.

-Isabed mi pujo,,Isabed mi pujo.

Maia y Isabelle comenzaron a corretearse haciendo un circulo alrededor de Clary y Magnus.

Entonces, Maia e Isabelle se tiraron arriba de Clary y Magnus y comenzaron a pelear.

Jace y los demás se miraron asustados y corrieron hacia los niños.

Isabelle jalaba el cabello de Maia y esta aullaba mientras pellizcaba a la pequeña Clary que estaba pateando a Magnus.

Al separarlos los niños comenzaron a llorar en sus brazos.

-Controla a Isabelle Simon se supone que deberías cuidarla- le grito Jordán a Simon. Este frunció el ceño.

-Que me dices de Maia, no hacia

mas que golpear a Izzy, cuando este le dio un ligero empujón.

-Es cierto- intervino Alec.- Además Clary también tiene la culpa, no debió patear a Magnus.

Jace frunció el ceño furioso.

-Cállate Alec, que tu mocoso s ela paso llorando como nene al menos Clary supo como defenderse, y que me dices tu rata -se dirigió a Simon- Isabelle empujo a Clary cuando esta solo trato de alejarlos. -pronto todos estaban gritando hasta que la pequeña Clary grito.

-Tengo hameee!- se sacudió en los brazos de Jace hasta que este la dejo en el suelo corrió hasta Simon y miro a Isabelle desde el suelo sonriéndole.- Vieneshhh Izzy.

La pelinegra asintió y se dado de los brazos del vampiro, tomo a Clary de la mano y juntas se dirigieron hacia la cocina saltando mientras Clary cantaba.

-Doda, Doda, la explodadoda! Vamosh!

Jace y Simon se miraron con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendidos.

Y entonces miraron hacia Alec y Jordán que miraban completamente blancos a los pequeños Magnus y Maia.

Estos se encontraban jugando manitas calientes mientras reían.

Entonces Jordán se llevo las manos a su frente antes de susurrar.

-Es un sueño...un sueño solo, Piensa, piensa, piensa!

-Chace!- Jace miro hacia la cocina y soltó una carcajada al ver a Clary y a Isabelle con plumas en toda la cabeza.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews!

Y como dije antes a esos Guest que me suben el animo al pedirme que actualice pues así veo que realmente les esta gustando...

Prepárense por que el siguiente capítulo viene con todo..

He subido una nueva historia y espero les guste!

Never let me go;

Clary y Jace siempre han sido los mejores amigos, han estado juntos toda la vida, y son los mejores cazadores de sombras de Nueva York sin embargo una chica ira tomando el corazón del joven y pronto Clary sentirá cosas que jamás pensó sentir por su mejor amigo.


	5. Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu

**Travesuras.**

Capitulo5.

**"Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu"**

_**"Juguemos a la casita mi amor"**_

Para Candelaria: Que bonitos Reviews.

* * *

Clary se lanzo hacia Jace al tiempo que este se agachaba para recibirla en sus brazos y señalo a Isabelle

-Mi golpio con shu almo...almo...

-Almohada?- la ayudo Jace.

-Shi! Oh Chace! Edes tan intedigente! Pod eso no mi enamode de Shimon. -coloco sus labios en el oído de Jace y susurro.- Esh un poco tontin.- Jace soltó una carcajada y beso a Clary en la mejilla.

-Lo sabia!- dijo mirando a Simon.- sabia que no solo te gustaba mi increíble atractivo. -Simon frunció el ceño.

-Idiota.- susurro el moreno. Jace sonrió mas.

-Jace!- grito Isabelle que había estado en los brazos de Simon y ahora saltaba hacia Jace. -cargame Jace!- Clary frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-Lo siento Izzy pero, no creo poder llevarte cuando traigo a Clary.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Isabelle. Clary sonrió y cuidando que Jace no la viera le enseño la lengua.

Isabelle hizo un "O" perfecto con la boca y luego pateo en las espinillas a Jace.

-Ahhhh- grito el chico doblandose un poco del dolor.- oye porque rayos me golpeas. No es mi culpa que Clary este un poco pesadita- dijo con sarcasmo.

Clary jadeo sorprendida.

-Yo no etoy peshada. No es mi cupa que Izzy shea anodexica y no shepa que shon las carnes y lash veldudas. -Jace soltó una carcajada.

-Tu, no edes mejor que yo. Cladissa- grito Isabelle señalándola.- Chace sodo esta con tigo, poque...poque...amm...

-Me ama- pronuncio Clary perfectamente las palabras asiendo que Jace se sobresaltara.

-Nooo! El no te ama...sholo te utidiza poque tu edes una fuente del peligro. Y el ama el peligro.

-Eso no es verdad!- grito Clary furiosa.- Dile Chace! Dile que tu me amas. Y que cuando sea grande vamosh a tened muchos bebes.- Jace se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Si, Clary yo...yo te amo.- le dijo sonriéndole. Clary río encantada y luego le estampo un beso en la mejilla.

-No le creas mucho!- canturreo Isabelle furiosa.

-Ok. Isabelle ya es suficiente- Jace bajo a Clary de sus brazos y se acerco a Isabelle sin embargo Clary lo interrumpió.

-Yo Clady te reto a ver quien esh mash tierna.

Isabelle sonrió y asíntio.

-Jace,yo...te quiedo mucho hermanito.- dijo aborazandose dela pierna del chico.

Clary se puso roja de la furia.

-Chace, mida voy a bailad pasa ti.

Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la niña se subió a un sillón y entonces comenzó a cantar.

-Pajaritos, a bailar.

Cuando acabas de nacer,

Tu colita has de mover chu chu chu chu

"Clary aplaudió mientras daba vueltas en el sillón"

Para un pajarito ser,

Este baile has de bailar

Y a todo el mundo alegrar chu chu chu chu

"Clary le lanzo besitos al chico."

El piquito has de mover

Y las plumas sacudir,

La colita remover chu chu chu chu.

"Clary sacudió sus pompis y sus brazos"

Las rodillas doblarás,

Dos saltitos tú darás

Y volarás.

"Clary doblo las rodillas, dio dos saltos y se lanzo del sillón sacudiendo los brazos"

Es día de fiesta,

Baila sin parar,

Vamos a volar tú y yo

Cruzando el cielo azul

Y el ancho mar.

"Catureeo la niña mientras corría alrededor de Jace."

Pajaritos, a bailar,

El más joven saltará,

El mayor se moverá chu chu chu chu .

No hemos terminado aún,

Bailaremos sin parar

Hasta la noche acabar chu chu chu chu .

El piquito has de mover

Y las plumas sacudir,

La colita remover chu chu chu chu.

Las rodillas doblarás,

Dos saltitos tú darás

Y volarás.

Clary volvió a aletear sus brazos para luego quedar con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo.

* * *

Voten por su favorita! La pequeña Clary o Izzy?

El siguiente capítulo se llamara:

De compras.

Ya sabrán a que me refiero.

Les gusto? Esta vez me tarde menos ;). Porfa si llegaste hasta aquí es que me has dado una oportunidad así que deja tu Review. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Y también quería decirles que se que les gustaría que los capítulos fueran mas largos. Sin embargo se me hace imposible. Pero tratare de alargarlos mas.

La canción que canta Clary tiene, dos versiones la de los pollitos y la de los pajaritos. Espero les haya divertido.


	6. De compras

**Travesuras**

**Capítulo 6.**

**De compras**

_"Juguemos a las princesas, mi amor"_

Isabelle se tapaba la boca con sus manos mientras Jace miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos a la pequeña Clary.

-No es juto.- grito Isabelle derrepente.- Yo no me she canshiones mundanas y nadie dijo algo sobre bailar.

Pero Jace la ignoro y corrió con los bazos abiertos hacia Clary. La alzo en brazos y dio vueltas con ella.

-Dios eres grandiosa.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Clary se sonrojo. Y se safo del abrazo de Jace.

-Chin-chan-pu. Piedra papel o tijera- gritaron Maia y Magnus.

Magnus tenía su mano cerrada en un puño y Maia tenía la mano abierta. Aplaudió riendo.

-Ti gane.

Jordán que había estado atento al juego de Maia contra Magnus, derrepente hablo.

-No les parece que de deberíamos darles ropa de niños?

-A que te refieres.- Alec pregunto.

-No se si te has fijado pero están vestidos con trozos de camisetas -y luego señalo a Clary que en ese momento estaba tirada y daba vueltas en la alfombra- y ella con un paliacate.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

-No quería romper una de mis camisetas. Son mis favoritas.

-Todas?

-Absolutamente todas.

-La cosa es- Jordán interrumpió.- que no podemos tenerlos así.

-Y que quieres que haga? Te parezco el tipo de persona que tiene vestiditos y shorts de bebes?- Jace se señalo.

-Pues..

-Basta.- Alec se interpuso entre los dos.-Jordán tiene razón tenemos que darles ropa.

-Pídesela a tu novio Alec. Ya sabes que haga un poco de su magia y robe ropa.- Jace sonrió pero Magnus derrepente se paro.

-No. Me niego- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Porque?- Jace se acerco peligrosamentet al brujo.

-Es mas divertido ir de comprash.

-Chi! Es cherto!- Isabelle se acerco y le sonrió a Magnus.

-Y a ti quien te pregunto, niñita chismosa- Jace le dijo señalándola con un dedo. Isabelle le enseño la lengua.

-Alec controla a tu hermana y a tu novio. - le dijo Jace cruzando los brazos.

-Y yo porque?

-Porque son tu hermana y tu novio.

-También es tu hermana.- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos pero Jace se encogió de hombros.

-Soy adoptado.

-Vamos a ir de compras si o no?- dijo Jordán exasperado.

-Si ya que.- Jace hizo un sonido de aburrimiento.

-Chi!- gritaron Magnus e Isabelle.

Clary se detuvo de dar vueltas y se incorporo.

-Anone mamos?- pregunto mariada y tambalenadose.

Jace se acerco a ella y la cargo.

-A comprar ropa- le dijo pellizcandole la nariz.

-Uh. Ok- se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Clary se había quedado dormida sobre Jace con el dedo pulgar dentro de su boca chupeteandolo de vez en cuando y Magnus e Isabelle parloteaban sobre las cosas que se comprarían cuando llegaran al centro comercial.

-Unosh tacones.

-Purpurina.

-Bolsos.

-Purpurina.

-Un vestido.

-Purpurina.

-Lencería!- grito Isabelle con los brazos arriba.

-Uh que?- Simon miro atentamente a Isabelle.

-Ey es mi hermana.- le dijo Alec dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es mi novia- contesto Simon sobándose con dolor.

Jace miro tristemente a la Clary dormida.

-Porque te tenias que hacer chiquita? Pequeña tonta.- todos lo miraron asombrados.- en este momento podrías ser tu la que comprarías lencería. -Todos rodaron los ojos.

-Pedófilo.- susurro Jordán.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Clary ya había sido despertada y se aferraba al cuello de Jace.

Magnus venia de la mano de Alec mientras le platicaba sobre toda la purpurina que hiba a comprar.

Isabelle venia sentada en los hombros de Simon mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Arre, caballo, arre.

-Simon! Calla a esa niña de una buena vez.- dijo Jace con una mirada furiosa.

-Crees que si pudiera no lo hubiera hecho!-

-Pues es obvio que no lo has intentado.

-Ay ya cállate!

-Hazlo o te juro que voy y regalo a esa niña al primero que se cruce.

-Chace...- Clary le pellizco la mejilla.

-Que paso?

-No creo que ashepten a Izzy, mas bien te van a dar dinero para que nosh la quedemos.- dijo ella con seriedad.

Jace río fuertemente e Isabelle se cruzo de brazos, furiosa.

* * *

-De comprash, de comprash- gritaron Isabelle y Magnus juntos mientras daban vueltas por el elevador como locos.

Clary los miraba recelosa y Maia que estaba en los brazos de Jordán se miraba en el reflejo del elevador y se enseñaba la lengua, hacia viscos, se gruñía y realizaba muecas raras.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió Magnus e Isabelle de la impresión chocaron y se calleron de senton.

Clary se río ligeramente y al pasar a su lado les enseño la lengua.

-Muy bien.- dijo Jace.- separemonos. En media hora nos vemos aquí.

Los demás asíntieron y caminaron por distintos caminos.

Entonces Jace vio a lo lejos a una mujer pelirroja, pequeña y muy parecida a su novia. Jocelyn.

-Oh no.- susurro Jace. Miro a su alrededor buscando un escondite. Jocelyn se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el, parecía no haberlo visto así que se lanzo al suelo y se arrastro hasta quedar debajo de un mueble de ofertas.

Jocelyn se acerco hasta el mueble y revolvió la ropa mientras buscaba algo. Entonces una prenda se le callo. Jace se sonrojo al ver que era.

Ropa interior roja y de encaje. El chico parecía tener ganas de vomitar y Clary comenzó a mover sus manitas para tratar de devolverle el aire que parecía haber perdido. Jocelyn se agacho tomo la prenda en sus manos y se dirigió al mostrador silbando y moviendo las caderas con exageración. Jace estuvo a punto de vomitar.

-Bueno Clary, espero que de verdad no recuerdes esto.- le dijo mirándola con seriedad.- Y si yo fuera tu, dormiría con audífonos y con música a todo volumen.

* * *

Por petición especial diré la fecha en que actualizare.

El próximo miércoles. Okis ;) sin falta. Salgo ya de vacaciones.

Lo se! Odienme! Siento haberme tardado tanto. Pero es que se me fue la inspiración! Y justo cuando comencé a tenerla se me rompió el cable del iPod. Si escucharon bien, del iPod. Espero que me entiendan al saber que yo no escribo por computadora, lo hago por iPod y eso es algo incomodo porque ufff escribir algo es muy pesado! Además de que la tarea que me han estado dejando. Y además comenzaron las convocatorias para las preparatorias y pues claro por se foránea (fuera de la zona metropolitana) me toco hacerlos hasta San Juan de no se que.

Así que Porfavor perdónenme!

Porque tiene que existir la escuela. :( Oh si, para que algun dia vaya a la universidad, me gradué y luego me vuelva escritora. (Uy si! Un sueño tan irreal casi como el que tienes de casarte con Jace. Como si pudieras encontrarlo. Ja.)

Qui...qui...quien eres tu? (Soy tu concienciaaaaa...uuuuu) Mi, mi consiencia? (que, eres grabadora o de lento aprendizaje) Oye! (solo digo lo que pienso) Si eres mi conciencia... eres hombre o mujer?

(que pregunta estúpida es esa, no tengo sexo idiota, solo soy tu conciencia!) Uh! Porque me hablas así. Yo solo quería ponerte un nombre, llamarte conciencia es cansado... Mejor te pongo Pepe.

(Pepe? O no. No estarás pensando en Pepe el grillo verdad) Ummm.

Beth.


	7. Brillitos Bane

**Travesuras**

Capítulo 7.

**"Billitos Bane"**

**Ya saben, Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece. Es absolutamente de nuestra Cassie Clare.**

_"Juguemos a la cocinita, mi amor"_

**Muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes. Si no les he contestado no es que no los lea, amo ver sus lindos reviews!**

* * *

Clary reía fuertemente abrazándose el estomago.

Jace miro atónito a la pequeña pelirroja que había estado viendo una caricatura o lo que ella llamaba Anime durante dos días completos. Lo sorprendía el hecho de que no se había despegado del televisor mas que para ir al baño.

Además de que sí, estaba sumamente celoso mientras miraba furioso a la niña abrazada a su "nuevo mejor amigo ; Magnus, alias "Billitos Bane" (Brillitos)

-Clary ya es hora de dormir.- dijo arrodillandose a su lado, tratando de quitarle el mando del DVD.

-¡Noooo!- Clary y Magnus se abrazaron fuertemente gritando.

-¡Me niego a sepadarme de mi Billitos!- Clary miro acusadoramente al rubio.

-¡Chi! Mejod vete y dejanosh en paz. ¡Clady es mía!-Magnus manoteo en el aire furioso. Jace resoplo.

-Esta niña es completa y absolutamente mía, "caprichitos Bane" Ve y busca a Alec, ya aguante que estuvieras con Clary estos dos días. Pero ya es suficiente. Es mía.- Jace miraba furioso a Magnus mientras tomaba a una Clary gritona en sus brazos.

-Te lo judo Jace, eto no she queda ashi. Cuando amanezcas en una tienda de patos, no digas que no te advertí-Magnus apunto un dedo acusador a Jace antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Magnus cruzo por las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Alec. Golpeo la puerta con sus pies y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Alec saliendo rápidamente. Miro a Magnus cruzado de brazos y totalmente furioso.

-¡Jace, es lo que shushede!- grito con los brazos al aire.

Alec se agacho y lo recogió en brazos.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.-Hizo un puchero y se aferro al cuello de Alec.

-¿Ahora que hizo?

-Me quito a Clady.-dijo el contra su cuello. Alec estuvo a punto de deshacerse de la ternura.

-Pero Clary no es tuya.- apunto Alec sonriente.

-¡Si es mía! ¡Si es mía!- gritoneo Magnus con rencor. -Me lash va a pagar.- de pronto se detuvo y miro a Alec malísiosamente.

-¡Alec! Verdad que shoy un nene adorable.

-Ay no...

-Uy que miedo patos- Jace fingió temblar sin embargo se mordió el labio nervioso.

-¡Billitos!- Clary grito tratando de safarce de Jace. Sin embargo este la abrazo fuertemente y la llevo a la cama.

La envolvió en las sabanas y se recostó junto a ella a pesar de sus protestas.

La niña lo miro furiosa atraves de sus pestañas.

Jace le acaricio el pómulo con delicadeza causando que Clary cerrara sus ojos lentamente y se relajara.

-Chace- susurro la niña sin abrir los ojos.

-Mmm

-¿Podemos, podemos ver juntos la televisión?- Jace sonrió ligermente.

-Hay esta bien- suspiro y se levanto hacia el DVD cambiando el disco por otro. Apago la luz. Se quito los zapatos y las armas y se acostó junto a ella.

Comenzó de nuevo aquel anime y Clary tenía una expresión pensativa mientras lo miraba, después se volvió hacia Jace.

-Chace,¿podrías invitar a Billitos?

-Jace fruncío el ceño.

-No

-Pero...

-Ya dije.

-Nada mas tantito

-No

-¡Chace!

-No

-Pero es mi Billitos

-Y tu eres mi Clary

-No te pertenezco

-Si lo haces

-¡Que no!

-Eres mía y de nadie mas.

-¡Eres un feo!

-Y tu no vendes piñas.

La niña se volvió hacia la televisión furiosa mientras Jace miraba divertido a la pelirroja.

Finalmente se quedo dormido sin notar que la puerta de su cuarto se abría y se cerraba con rapidez.

-¡Cuac!

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews. Siento la tardanza pero tuve unos problemitas de salud.

Es corto, pero espero les haya gustado. El capitulo que sigue lo subiré para el domingo-lunes (eso seguro! Ya esta listo y todo)


	8. Cuac

**Travesuras**

Capitulo 8.

**Cuac.**

_"Juega conmigo amor"_

_Por supuesto gracias a esos Reviews que siempre me hacen sonreír._

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassie Clare._**

* * *

-Cuac. Cuac. Cuac. Cuac. Cuac. Cuac. -Jace levanto su brazo con pesadez, sin abrir los ojos y con un gran bostezo.

Aplasto el despertador.

Sin embargo este pareció removerse y Jace con extrañeza lo

tanteo.

Extraño. Pensó, el despertador era picudo, incluso parecía tener plumas.

-Un momento-susurro aun con los ojos cerrados- Yo no tengo despertador.- sus ojos de abrieron alertados. Y se incorporo con rapidez.

-Cuac.- el pato lo miro con aburrimiento, se removió un poco y luego volvió a hacer aquel sonido.- Cuac.

Jace estuvo a punto de gritar, pero su garganta se seco y el grito se quedo en su garganta.

La risita de Magnus lo hizo saltar y dar un gemido.

Magnus lo observaba divertido desde la puerta su mirada era maliciosa y por su rostro se extendía una macabra sonrisa.

-¿Te gushta tu degalo Jace?- dijo mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

-Mocoso...-Jace dio un paso hacia el.

-Cuac.- el pato pareció defender al pequeño.

-¿Quien te dijo de esto?

-Tu quien crees...

-¡Alec! Ese traidor.- Jace fruncío el ceño.

-No lo culpes, lo que paso es que no pudo resistirse a mi increíble

encanto.

-Y yo era el pedófilo- señalo enfurruñado.

-Cuac.

Jace se arrincono contra la pared arriba de la cama. Pero el pato extendió sus plumas y salto también a la cama.

Jace comenzó a temblar y trato de buscar una salida.

El pato ya le había saltado.

* * *

-¡No she vale! Me dijiste que no she hiba a lastimar.

-El solito se desmayo.

-¡Pero mida como me lo dejaste!

-Tu estuviste de acuerdo.

-Porque pensé que solo le hibash a dar un sustito, no que le hibash a descalabrar la cabeza.

-Eso fue un accidente.

-¡Claro! Y yo me chupo el dedo ¿no?

-Eh Clary...

-¡Que quieres, no ves que estoy tratando de defenderte!

-De hecho si te chupas el dedo.

-¡Chace! ¡Estas vivo!- le apretó las mejillas con brusquedad y luego le dio varios besos.

-Claro que estoy vivo.- dijo Jace sin embargo miro con amenaza al pequeño Magnus que lo miraba triunfante. -¡Tu mocoso infernal! Ven aquí.- Magnus sonrió y levanto su dedo moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Noooooo.- el niño hecho a correr.

Jace se levanto pero entonces cuando Magnus abrió la puerta siete patos entraron con rapidez.

-Te presento a Pablito, Paula, Crhis, Kim, Charlotte, Rob y mi favorito: El señor Cuac.-Magnus acaricio cariñosamente a sus patos.

Clary se tapo los oídos cuando Jace comenzó a gritar.

* * *

Jace permanecía sentado en el sillón con una Clary en brazos.

Estaban silenciosos y solo el sonido de algo cocinarse rompía el silencio.

-¿Crees que Izzy nos de "eso" de comer?- le susurro Jace a Clary.

-Yo espero que no, aunque la idea fue tuya.-le contesto Clary con las mejillas infladas.

-¡Porque entre en pánico!- le grito el.

-No me grites... Mis oídos siguen sensibles.

-Lo siento.- Jace le dio un beso en una de sus orejas. -Crees que Magnus ya se haya enterado.

-No lo creo, ya estaría aquí medio matándote.- Clary lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, GRACIAS, por tus palabras tranquilizadoras.- Jace fruncío el ceño.

-De nada.

El pequeño Magnus entro con timidez al salón.

-Holap.- se removió incomodamente en su lugar.

-¿que quieres?

-Yo, tengo hambre y... Pues olía rico.- se mordió un labio con nerviosismo.

A Jace, una sonrisa macabra se le formo en el rostro.

-¡Izzy!- llamo con alegría. La pequeña niña salió de la cocina seguida por Simon.

-Eu?- pregunto, su cara estaba llevaba un mandil con murciélagos ,manchados por lo que parecía salsa y su cara estaba manchada de harina, por su parte Simon, estaba completamente lleno de harina y se tallaba los ojos con incomodes. Sin embargo los dos sonreían.

-¿Poque etan llenos de hadina? Lo que hiban a cocinar no lleva hadina.- pregunto Clary con confusión.

-Ummm. Tu sabes Clady, aveces no se puede evitar...

-Si, si lo que sea.- Jace la interrumpió.- Magnus dice que tiene hambre, ¿Porque no le dan del exquisito platillo que han preparado?- pregunto Jace con una sonrisa.

-Pero cocinamos...- Simon comenzó a hablar confundido.

-Dije, que le sirvan de comer.- Jace apretó los labios.

Simon asintió aun confundido.

-¿Ustedes no van a comer?- pregunto Magnus sospechoso.

-Nop.- dijo Clary-nosotros ya comimos.

-Ahhh

Simon volvió con el plato y se lo tendió a Magnus.

Magnus se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer.

-Mmmmm. Que rico.- dijo sonriendo y con la boca llena.

-Me alegra que disfrutes tu ensalada a la Cuac.

* * *

Fue bastante divertido hacer este capitulo. Espero les haya gustado.

Sobre Never let me go; aun estoy escribiendo el capitulo, pero espero subirlo para el próximo domingo.

Por cierto decidi cambiar mi nombre por motivos personales pero sigo siendo yo Ok ;)

Dann Beth.


End file.
